The invention relates to sliding closure panels for enclosures and more particularly to closure panels for tub and shower enclosures. The field of the invention is exemplified in part by my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,916 "entitled Sliding Door Assembly" issued Dec. 10, 1974.
Most conventional tub and shower closure panels of the sliding or hinged type are of tempered glass for a water barrier, light transmission and cleansing ease. A problem with such glass panels is fragility. Therefore, panels are conventional framed with aluminum or other non-corrosive metals. However, such panel frames are expensive, so many panels are now frameless, but pierced, notched or otherwise cut out to receive hanging hardware and fittings such as handles and towel racks. Piercing and notching, however, produce stress areas which induce early fracturing of the glass panels, shortening useful life of the panel.
The present invention utilizes a unique combination of top and bottom supports and guides with compression grippers and adhesive pads to lessen materially the stress imposed upon tempered glass panels at the points of support for both the panels and panel accessories. Adhesive layers are utilized between the gripping surfaces of the gripper attachments and the panel not only to secure the compressing members in place with respect to the panels but also to act as a shock absorbing buffer between the grippers and the panel.